


王氏双子的爱人 50

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 1





	王氏双子的爱人 50

50

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

肖战被王一博赤裸的压在床上温柔接吻的时候，都觉得自己是在做梦…  
现在吻着自己的人，真的是王一博吗？  
看着有些恍惚的肖战，王一博惩罚性的用食指和中指掐了下肖战的乳头…  
“啊…嘶……”肖战吃痛的看着王一博…  
王一博伸出一只手，揉了揉肖战发顶， “乖，听话，想我，别想别的，只想我，我会温柔的。”  
按经验之谈，肖战并不相信王一博的温柔，但看着对方的眼睛，肖战还是顺从的点了点头…  
王一博奖励似的又吻了吻肖战的唇……

看着没有勃起的小小战，王一博摸了摸，“丹丹经常给你口？”  
肖战不知道王一博在做的时候为什么突然提到王一丹，吓得不敢出声做答…  
王一博把肖战两腿分开，自己趴下去， “别怕，说实话就好。”  
肖战颤颤嗦嗦的嗯了一声…  
“你喜欢他帮你口？”王一博看着肖战的肉棒，语气平坦的问着…  
“嗯…”肖战闭着眼，视死如归的回答着…  
“喜欢他帮你口前面的棍，还是后面的嘴？”  
平时和王一丹做听见这种话肖战都羞红了脸，现在换成王一博，肖战更是害羞到满脸通红…  
王一博用手指弹了弹肖战轻微勃起的肉棒，看着打颤的肉棒，王一博伸出舌头舔了舔自己的唇， “说呀，喜欢被舔前面还是后面？”  
肖战捂着眼睛，“都……都喜欢…啊—别、啊啊…”  
肖战的肉棒落入王一博湿润的口中，吓的肖战直蹬腿，两只手推着王一博的头， “唔……别，别舔了……啊哈哈…啊……”  
王一博把肖战推着自己的手带入自己的手掌中，十指交叉， 吐出嘴里的肉棒， “别反抗，说些我爱听的，我会好好疼你的。”  
说完又把肉棒吞进了口里…

“啊～ 嗯…手指不要…嗯～……”  
王一博一边吸充着肖战的肉棒，一边把食指和中指插进后穴中不停的抽插…  
“啊……别…别舔了，手指……啊、啊……太快了……啊……”  
感觉到后穴越来越湿润，王一博也捅的越来越快，越来越深，甚至不经意间碰到了里面的凸点，肖战一只手和王一博十指紧扣，一只手不知道是推还是抓着王一博的头发浪叫…  
“嗯…啊哈……要到了……啊啊啊……啊……”随着肖战的脚趾头一缩，手用力，精液射进了王一博的嘴里，后穴也跟发了洪水一样…  
王一博把精液吐出来，抹到自己肉棒上，套弄了几下，扛起肖战的腿，“看着我。”肖战一边喘息，一边看着王一博…  
“我是谁。”  
逆着灯光，看着居高临下的王一博肖战还是恍惚的…王一博从来没有给自己口过，这是第一次…技术却比王一丹的都好…  
看肖战不回答，王一博用龟头摩了摩穴口…  
“嗯～ 别摩…嗯…… 王一博……你是王一博……嗯——”  
王一博一个挺身，肉棒全部莫入后穴中…  
“啊……啊……啊～喔～啊……”肖战娇吟声不断…  
王一博抬起肖战的屁股，让屁股和后穴浮在空中，肉棒从后穴连根拔起，又重重的插进去，让龟头顶到更深的敏感凸起处…  
房间里充斥着啪啪啪的声音…  
“啊，啊……太深了……啊……啊、嗯……太用力了……啊…啊……要被顶死了……哈……”  
王一博的速度丝毫没有减慢，反而越插越快…  
“啊…饶了我……啊啊啊……要被艹死了……啊、啊……”  
感觉到肖战的后穴不停的夹着龟头，前面得肉棒绷的涨红，王一博知道他要射精高潮了，猛的加快了速度…  
“乖，我们一起……嗯～”  
“啊…、啊……啊啊——好多精液……啊……里面……嗯……好烫……”  
肖战喘着粗气瘫软在床上，股间流出一股精液，王一博恶趣味的用手把精液往里捅了捅，换来了肖战一身轻颤……

反正夜还很长…


End file.
